Truth or Dare
by DragonFang2011
Summary: The characters of Metal Fight Beyblade are gathered in a TV show to participate in a long and grueling game of Truth or Dare! Officially finished!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>I NEED IDEAS, PEOPLE, AND I NEED THEM NOW!<p>

The host will be me, but I'm stumped.

Submit questions, dares, and ideas about what the characters will do.

Anything is okay! Entertaining, informational, or just plain embarrassing. The last one is actually the best kind.

* * *

><p><span>CHARACTERS:<span>

Gingka

Kenta

Madoka

Benkei

Kyoya

Yu

Tsubasa

Hikaru

Ryuga

... and if you guys have any suggestions, I could add characters as the story goes on!

* * *

><p>The characters mentioned above were gathered in an empty room, sitting on the floor.<p>

"Why are we here again?" Yu asked.

"You guys are here to play Truth or Dare! I am DragonFang2011, your host! You could call me " I yelled into a microphone. Everybody covered their ears.

"DAMMIT!" Ryuga screamed. "I HATE TRUTH OR DARE!"

Hikaru backed away from him, scared.

"Where are you?" Gingka shouted.

"I'm in the studio, duh! You can't see me! But everyone can see you, because you are on TV!" I laughed like a maniac, enjoying everyone's expressions of panic.

Everyone in the room started getting nervous. Except for one.

"We're on TV?" Yu shrieked, jumping up and down. "That is so cool!"

"Yep!" I said proudly. "You guys will be getting questions and dares from our fans, or me! And you have to answer it!"

"Or else what?" Kyoya asked.

I giggled. "I'm glad you asked." I said as I pulled out a machine gun. Not that they know.

I fired a string of bullets into the roof and everyone cringed.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Benkei screeched. "SHE'S GOT A GUN!"

"Now," I grinned. "Are you guys ready to get tortured?"

"NO!"

"Great answer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>Thanks, Red BloodRiver, Manakete-girl, and BlueButterflyKisses84, for submitting your ideas! Hope you guys (everyone) like it!<p>

* * *

><p>My face appeared on the TV screen... on televisions all over Japan, who were watching, and the TV in the room the contestants were in. "Hello, peeps! Welcome to the Truth or Dare show! However, this is no ordinary Truth or Dare! Unless you have already participated in a dare, you are not allowed to speak! Fans will be sending in the things that you need to do, so this will be fun!" I laughed evilly, like I always do when I'm writing a story.<p>

Everyone, including Ryuga, Kyoya, and Tsubasa, looked nervous. They knew how dangerous fans could be.

"And I confiscated your Beys, so you won't try anything!"

"WHAT?" Kenta and Yu squeaked.

Benkei laughed. "No you didn't!" He opened his Bey case. "Bull's right... wait. Where's Bull?"

Ryuga examined his dragon gauntlet. "L-Drago? What the *bleep* have you done with my Bey?"

I cackled and pressed a button. A shelf appeared behind me, displaying rows of Beyblades. Big Bang Pegasus, Fang Leone, L-Drago Destroy, Dark Bull, Sagittario*, Flame Libra, Earth Eagle.

"Up first! From BlueButterflyKisses84! To Ryuga and Tsubasa! What are your most embarrassing memories?"

The mentioned people groaned. Well, Ryuga did, anyway.

Ryuga growled and glared at me. "What if we don't answer?"

I laughed. "Then I will have to send in my evil robots to strip you naked."

The dragon-wielder turned red. "Fine. But Tsubasa goes first."

"W-What?" the silver-haired teen sputtered. "Why me?"

"Because I want you to!"

"You were mentioned first!"

"JUST GO, RYUGA!" I roared.

"NO!"

"OR ELSE...!" My finger was _slowly_ moving towards the red button on a remote. "Activating Evil Robots in 3... 2... 1..."

"Okay, okay!" Ryuga snapped. Then, he took a deep breath and said really quickly, "There was this one time in kindergarten when some fifth-graders thought it would be a good idea to give me a wedgie and pull me to the top of the flagpole by the back of my boxers while the principal was doing orientation on the first day of school, then I fell into the swimming pool and had to spend the rest of the day soaking wet." He looked like a tomato.

Everyone, excluding I, looked confused. "Could you repeat that slowly, please?" I smirked.

He did.

The room echoed with laughter. I was too busy pressing replay on that part.

Ryuga pulled the end of his coat over his head, covering his face.

Tsubasa sighed. "My turn. Worst day ever," he muttered under his breath. "When I was a little kid, some new guy from my block thought I was a girl and started to flirt with me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and I told him I was a boy. Then he started to vomit and I had to run away because his mother was screaming and throwing her shoes at me."

Everyone was giggling. Well, not Kyoya and Ryuga. Yu was already on the floor, laughing his cute little heart out. He accidentally kicked Madoka, and she growled at him, but remembering the rules, she decided not to say anything.

"Next up!" I snickered. "From Manakete-girl! For Tsubasa, Kyoya, Ginga and Ryuuga."

They groaned. "Not again!" Tsubasa sighed. Ryuga was stil sulking in his emo corner, his head still under his coat.

I snapped my fingers. "Hello! Ryuga! Wake up, Dragon-Breath! Here's your dare: Make a human pyramid!"

"WHAT?" They stared at each other in disgust. Except for Ryuga, he was still rocking on his butt.

"RYUGA! I'M SO GONNA CALL THE BLEEPING EVIL ROBOTS!"

He looked up and started to walk slowly to the three other boys. "I'm going on the bottom," he mumbled under his coat.

"Who else?" Gingka asked. He, Tsubasa, and Kyoya looked at each other.

"Not it!" Gingka and Kyoya exclaimed.

Tsubasa clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine." He went down on all fours. Ryuga mimicked him, their shoulders touching. He still wasn't making a move to take off his coat, and that made me wonder if he was crying.

"Take off the *bleep*ing coat."

He flipped it off his head.

Good thing: he wasn't crying (that would ruin him).

Bad thing: PSYCHE! There is no bad thing!

Gingka carefully climbed onto Tsubasa's back, making the older teen grunt under his weight. "Sorry!" Gingka whispered. His foot slipped and he fell onto Tsubasa.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Kyoya and Ryuga were having the same problem, except that Ryuga wasn't saying anything.

That was until Kyoya accidentally stepped on Ryuga's foot too hard.

L-Drago's owner hissed and I saw anime tears well up in his eyes. "OW!"

Kyoya looked sheepish. "Oops."

As the four struggled fruitlessly, I sighed. "Let's move on to the questions. For Ginga... Have you ever taken off your headband?"

"Of course! When I take a bath!" Gingka huffed as he tried (and failed) to balance himself correctly on Tsubasa's back.

"Another question for Gingka: Have you ever studied Mythology?"

Gingka's lightning-shaped eyebrows furrowed in thought. "No. Hold still, Tsubasa!"

"I am holding still!" Tsubasa growled.

"Oh yeah!" Kyoya exclaimed. Wow. He was on Ryuga's back now. I guess it was a good thing that Ryuga went through all that training... and the fact that he was too embarrassed to do anything.

"Tsubasa..." I began. "Does your feathered friend have a name?"

"His name is Eagle."

I blinked. "That's it? His name is Eagle? Like your Bey?"

"Yes." Tsubasa fell onto his stomach as Gingka's weight proved to be too much for him to handle. "Ouch! It would've been better if Yu and Kenta were included in this dare, instead of these three!"

I smirked. "Too bad! They're not! Ooh! And after you guys are done with that, here's a dare for Kyoya and Gingka."

The rivals sighed. "Great," Kyoya muttered.

"YES!" Gingka finally managed to stay on top of Tsubasa. But the Eagle-wielder was straining under the weight, sweat forming on his brow. Poor Tsubasa.

"Yay! You guys passed the first dare! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... You may disassemble your human pyramid!" I announced.

Tsubasa and Ryuga sighed in relief as the two other bladers dismounted. Tsubasa lay on his back, eagle-spread. "Finally!"

Ryuga curled up underneath his coat. "... Ouch..."

Kyoya and Gingka looked expectantly at the TV screen. "What's our dare?"

"Ooh!" I squealed. "It's a good one!"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. That didn't sound good at all.

"Dye each other's hair bright electric blue!" I said.

"Huh?" Kyoya and Gingka looked at each other helplessly. The door opened and four security guards escorted the two out, explaining the steps to dyeing hair.

The others stared at them with pity (although not Ryuga).

I flashed the TV a jack-o-lantern grin. "Next set of tricks is from Red BloodRiver! Yu and Ryuga!"

Yu was bouncing in his seat, probably eager to talk. "COOL! Me and Ryuga!"

Ryuga scoffed. "Great."

"Okay." I winked. "The dare is: swap your personalities. For the rest of the episode (chapter), which isn't very long."

I looked expectantly at Ryuga.

"Now, go ahead and act like Yu."

"HI EVERYONE! I'M ON TV! YAY! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" He grinned cutely.

Everyone looked at him, like _He actually did it?_

Yu was just scowling. "Do I really sound like that?" he grumbled.

I was rolling on the floor, laughing my head off. "I'm gonna pee!" I gasped, before I stood up and got into my "Evil Maniac" chair.

"I want ice-cream," Ryuga said.

I sighed. "Give the little boy some ice-cream."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE BOY!"

"Okay!" One of the guards came in holding a double-scoop strawberry-and vanilla-ice-cream cone and held it out to Ryuga, who snatched it away and started to lick it hungrily.

"He's good," Tsubasa admitted, watching Ryuga hum and swing his legs back and forth.

"This one's for Ginga, so we'll have to wait and oh look, there they are!"

Everyone in the room quickly craned their necks to see Kyoya and Gingka walk in with towels wrapped around their hair. They grinned at Ryuga. "We were watching," Gingka said. There was a TV in the bathroom, and you have a big bathroom."

"Thank you!" I beamed. "Now take off the towels."

They dropped the towels onto the floor.

We all gawked, then laughed like maniacs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryuga clutched his belly and fell on his back onto the floor, miraculously managing to keep his ice-cream from falling _splat_ on the floor. "! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You guys almost look like troll twins!" I giggled. The screen displayed Gingka and Kyoya's makeovers and a pair of those poofy-haired dolls.

Kyoya sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Gingka blushed. "I don't like this kind of blue very much."

Ryuga just laughed some more. Yu crossed his arms and held his nose up high, although his little mouth was twisted into a Ryuga-like smirk.

Those two were _good_.

"Gingka: I dare you to explore a haunted place. And here are some questions for you: Why did you wear plaster? Do you have a scar?"

Ryuga stopped in mid-lick and started throwing a make-believe temper tantrum. "Why does Gingki get the easy stuff? NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR! This is so STINKY!"

"Shut up kid," Yu huffed.

Ryuga glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Gingka sweatdropped. "O-Okay. First of all, what in Beyblade is plaster? And actually, I have tons of scars. I was always falling down when I was little. I have some on my knees, elbows, toes, my butt... now there's a funny one."

Ryuga practically toppled over and out of his chair laughing.

Gingka glared at him.

"Gingka!" I called. He looked at me.

"There's an old abandoned mansion down the block. Go for it." A picture of the scary haunted house appeared on the screen.

He gulped. Two of the security guards came in and despite Gingka's protests and an attempted physical duel, dragged him outside.

Cameras were posted in the house, so I switched them on.

_The guards shoved Gingka into the house and shut the door. Gingka panicked and banged on it. "HEY! Let me OUT! I'll sue you!"_

_Suddenly, a moan echoed throughout the house. Knees wobbling, Gingka grabbed a piece of wood. "I have a weapon! And... and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

_One of the guards was perched on the grand chandelier. He dropped a white blanket onto Gingka's head._

_Gingka screamed like a little girl and ran around bumping into things. He stumbled into the main hall and banged on the front door louder than before. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! PLEASE! SOMEONE'S POSSESSING ME! I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE RYUGA!"_

"Hey!" Ryuga snapped, the camera zooming onto him for a moment. Then, he proceeded to lick his ice-cream.

_"HELP ME!" Gingka screeched. The other guard (named Billy Bob) came down the stairs wearing a hockey mask and carrying a chainsaw._

_Gingka threw the blanket off him. When he saw Billy Bob, he froze._

_Billy Bob revved up the chainsaw._

_Gingka collapsed on the spot._

A few minutes later, the guards carried Gingka into the room and dropped him into his chair. Then, they handed Kenta a glass of water. Hesitantly, the boy splashed water onto Gingka's face.

"!" Gingka punched whoever was sitting next to him, who was Ryuga.

The older teen fell onto his butt on the floor. His ice-cream fell.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU OWE ME ANOTHER ICE-CREAM, GINGKI!"

Yu scoffed. "I don't sound like that." He looked at Tsubasa. "Do I?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"And this sums up today's episode of Truth or Dare!" I said.

* * *

><p>WHAT DO YOU THINK?<p>

Personally, I don't think it was that good.


	3. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>Thanks, SnowyFlame, NilexFuzzystar, The Almighty Pyro, BlueButterflyKisses84, blackcatneko999, MizuneMinamiki, AnimeOokami, and Shining Sunrise, for suggesting tons of hilarious dares! When I found out about the first one, I didn't know what it was, but I checked Youtube and almost had a heart attack laughing!<p>

* * *

><p>"HELLLLLLLOOOOO, JAPAAAAANN! Welcome to Episode 2 of the Truth or Dare show! We have a few new dares, and some of them almost made me die laughing!"<p>

The people in the room looked nervous. Even Ryuga. _Especially_ Ryuga.

"Y'all know the rules! Unless you are selected to do something in this round, do not speak! You may laugh and faint, but you may not speak! And I bet you guys are going to be falling out of your seats laughing this episode! And if you don't obey, you're gonna get the precious chance to meet the Evil Robots!"

The room was pin-drop silent.

"Soooo... when the 'dared' guys went home yesterday, what happened? Everyone is allowed to speak, for now."

Tsubasa closed his eyes. "The moment I stepped out of the building, I was laughed at."

"It took me all night to get this *bleep*ing dye out of my hair!" Kyoya snarled.

Madoka scoffed. "We had to get everyone else to help. I surfed the Internet to get some tips, and everyone else just scrubbed."

Gingka's eyes filled up with anime tears. He touched his hair. "My scalp still hurts."

"

Ryuga looked away from everyone, his face red. "I don't want to talk about it."

Yu giggled. "They said I was good."

"The ratings were through the roof!" I crowed, spinning my Evil Maniac chair around. I stopped it and slurped my Strawberry Banana Smoothie, fresh from McDonald's. "One of the two dares from SnowyFlame is private... for Gingka, Ryuga, and Kyoya."

"What?" the selected bladers exclaimed.

"What do you mean by private?" Kyoya asked.

"Is this something humiliating?" Ryuga snapped.

I smirked. "Yeah. So humiliating that you guys won't be able to live it down."

_Gulp_.

"But let's skip that dare until the end of the episode, 'cause it's gonna be fresher in everyone's minds that way."

"You're evil." Ryuga growled.

"Thanks!" I chirped. "Second dare from SnowyFlame: Ryuga!"

His head snapped up. "Why do they always pick on me?" he muttered.

"You are to be Yu's slave for the rest of the episode. And here's a little extra something: Yu, be hard on him."

"Yay!" Yu jumped off his chair.

"NO!" Ryuga buried his head in his hands.

"Gimme ice-cream!"

"I don't have any!"

Billy Bob came in and gave Ryuga the ice-cream. Yu snapped his fingers. "Bring it to me!"

Ryuga did.

"Get onto the floor! You're my foot stool!"

A vein throbbed on Ryuga's forehead as the others snickered. But he got on all fours. Yu put his feet on Ryuga's back.

"Careful!" Ryuga snapped. "You're gonna stain my coat!"

"Then take it off!" Yu said. "That's an order! And you!" He pointed to the guard. "What's your name?"

"Billy Bob."

"Billy Bob, bring me a dog's collar and leash! Pronto!" Yu licked his ice-cream.

Ryuga let his coat slide to the floor and put the (pink) collar (with white heart-shaped rhinestones) around his neck. "It's itchy!" he complained.

Yu pressed his feet harder against Ryuga's back. "Shut up!" He clipped the leash on and jumped off his chair. "Give me a piggyback ride around the room!"

Ryuga sighed in defeat as Yu climbed onto his back. He wrapped the little boy's legs around his waist to prevent him from falling. Yu wrapped his arms around Ryuga's neck.

The dragon-wielder made a strangled sound. "Y-Yu, you're ch-choking me!"

"Sorry. Hiyah!" Yu dug his heels into Ryuga's ribs.

"DAMMIT THAT HURTS!"

"Run!" I screeched into the microphone. Ryuga jogged around the room.

Yu seemed to know that L-Drago's owner wasn't giving it his all. He kicked him again. "Faster!"

Ryuga sped up into an all-out sprint.

"YEAH!" Yu yelled. "THIS IS SO FUN FUN FUN!"

"Moving on! This is from NilexFuzzystar. Kyoya, do you like Hikaru?" A lie detector appeared on Kyoya.

The two of them turned red. "N-No!" Kyoya stammered.

_Beeeeeep._

"You're lying!"

Kyoya hid his face. "Maybe. I don't know yet."

_..._

"That's better," I said. "From The Almighty Pyro. For Tsubasa: Why is your hair so long? How is your hair naturally white? Do you get it from a family member?"

The white-haired teen sweatdropped. "Because I want it to be long. And yeah, I got it from a family member.

"For Kenta: How can you stay so happy all the time? How do you have green hair? Tsubasa's hair is possible, but green?"

Kenta looked confused. "I'm not happy all the time. AND EVERYONE HERE HAS WEIRD HAIR! CHECK OUT RYUGA'S!"

"Can I stop now?" Ryuga panted. "Yeah!" Yu said. Ryuga collapsed onto the floor. Yu poked him. "Ello?"

"For Madoka: When are you gonna tell Ginga you like him? Is it because you're scared? Or is it because you like KYOUYA and his bad boy ways?"

Madoka looked horrified. Gingka and Kyoya blushed.

"I-I..." Then, she went into Madoka-Monster Mode. "I was waiting for the right time to tell Gingka, but YOU had to show up and ruin everything!" she screamed. Everyone covered their ears.

"BlueButterflyKisses84 compliments Ryuga on his impersonation of Yu. And by request..." I pressed a green button. "Team Wang Hu Zhong!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open as the four bladers walked into the room, confused. "Why did a bunch of security guards shove us into that limo?" Mei Mei asked. "Not that I didn't like it and oh! This is that Truth or Dare show, isn't it? We were watching it in the car."

We nodded.

"I love that show!" Chao Xin said. "First episode: genious."

"Thank you," I said. "Now please shut up. You know the rules, right? Talk or refuse, the Evil Robots."

Wang Hu Zhong nodded.

"Also from BlueButterflyKisses84: Tsubasa, act like a baby for the rest of the chapter."

"What?" Tsubasa squeaked.

"You are good!" Kenta said. Tsubasa glared at him.

"Babies can't glare," I said frowning. Tsubasa paled and started sucking his thumb.

"That's better. Kyouya, give Benkei a piggyback."

"Oh no." Kyoya slumped over in defeat as Benkei tried his hardest not to break his back.

"... T_T ... That's taking too long, so... Ryuga, sing Barbie girl for everyone."

Ryuga jumped back. "What's a Barbie girl?"

I played the music video.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN ALL OF HELL THAT I'M GONNA *BLEEP*ING SING THAT!"

"Would you rather stand naked in front of the whole country?"

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Ryuga was gritting his teeth as he sang.

I was pretty sure I was gonna die. So was everyone else. My manager came up to me. "Ma'am, do you want an aspirin?" She held up a bottle. I swatted it away. "SHUT UP, WOMAN! I'M LAUGHING HERE!"

Ryuga ended with, "Uu-oooh-u!"

Almost everyone was rolling on the floor. Yu was pulling on the leash so hard as he laughed that Ryuga was starting to choke again.

It took us a couple of minutes to calm down, but even when we did, we were still snickering. Ryuga had gone off to sulk under his coat again. Yu was too busy wiping away his tears to order him around.

"Truth: Hikaru, have you ever thought of Hyoma as more than a friend?"

"N-NO! Why does everyone ask that?"

"Madoka, who is your bestest friend in the whole world?" I smirked.

Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei stared at her expectantly.

"Uh... uh... Eenie meenie minee mo, catch the tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go, eenie meenie minee mo." Her finger landed on Gingka. "Gingka is! Sorry guys."

Kenta and Benkei pouted. Well, Benkei was still trying to get on Kyoya's back.

"From blackcatneko999... For Ginga: Why don't you get fat if you eat so many hamburgers?"

Gingka gasped. "Do I really eat that much?"

"You spent a hundred bucks at that last burger place," Kyoya said dryly. "The owner was so happy." He fell as Benkei tried to mount his back again.

"For Madoka: What will the perfect boyfriend look like and be like?"

"Cute, strong-willed, a great blader, Blader's Spirit, understanding. Preferably, taller than me, and had these eyes I could get lost in..." Madoka had a dreamy look on her face. Gingka waved his hand in front of her face. "Madoka?"

I snickered. "For Ryuga: Why are you, the big and bad guy, wearing a tiara?"

Ryuga peeked out from under his coat. "Leave me alone."

"RYUGA!"

"It's not a tiara, it's a headpiece!" he yelled. "WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF THE HEADPIECE?"

"O.O... Okay." I sweatdropped. "I understand your misery... I think. ANYWAY! Dare for Ginga: Do not eat a single burger for a week!"

Gingka got anime tears. "W-WHY?"

I smirked. "Because blackcatneko999 said so. And don't worry, Gingki. You're never alone."

_Gulp_.

"For Ryuga, and I quote: 'You know I love you, but sorry I must do this to you T.T (here comes the dare) Stay in the cage of ten deadly felines for the rest of the show.'"

"WHAT?" Billy Bob picked him up and tossed him into a cage of ten lions.

He screamed like a girl and clung to the roof of the cage as the lions tried to jump up and eat him.

"From MizuneMinamiki. Dare for Kyoya and Ryuga: Do the "I'm a star" dance (prancing around like a ballerina and then leaping into the air saying "I'm a star!")."

"I'M IN A *BLEEP*ING CAGE WITH TEN *BLEEP*ING KITTY-CATS TRYING TO TEAR ME TO PIECES!" Ryuga shouted, holding his coat up so it won't get ripped.

"I need to go to a hospital..." Kyoya groaned, as he finally managed to get Benkei to stay on his back. He took one step, then dropped Benkei.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine and WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?"

"Sorry."

I sighed. "Billy Bob, let Ryuga out of the *bleep*ing cage. For now."

Billy Bob smacked the lions over the head with a baseball bat and they fell unconscious.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

Then, Billy Bob pulled Ryuga's leg and he fell down. "I hate this show," Ryuga grumbled. He stood next to Kyoya. "I'm a star!" They held hands and jumped around, fake smiles on their handsome faces.

"Okay, you two." I gasped for air as I once again tried to get myself back into my Evil Maniac chair. I smirked as I read the question. "Hikaru: What do you see in Ryuga?"

Hikaru's skin turned red and pale at the same time. "Well... well... I... uh..." She looked at Madoka for help. Madoka shrugged. "Sorry."

"I... I'm getting used to him now," she said lamely.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ryuga screamed as Billy Bob threw him back into the cage, then locked it, then kicked it. The lions woke up.

"OH, *BLEEP*!"

"These are from AnimeOokami. Tsubasa: How do you react when people say you look like a girl?"

Tsubasa giggled like a toddler. "I swap 'em."

"Gingka: If you had to choose between Masamune and Sora to become your best friend, who would you choose and why?"

"I know Masamune better. So sorry Sora!"

(IN SOMEONE'S HOUSE. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !" I bet you could guess who that was.)

"Ryuuga: If Ryuto was in danger or kidnapped, would you give L-Drago away to save your brother?"

Ryuga screamed as one of the lions successfully managed to tear off the seat of his pants. I laughed. "Well? What's your answer?"

"I HAVE A BROTHER? MOM, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO! BUT HELL NO! NEVER!"

The phone rang, and I answered it. "Oh, hello? Ryuga, it's your mother. She wants to see you after the show."

"*Bleep*!" Ryuga exclaimed.

"Madoka: Who do you like the most? Gingka, Masamune, or Aleksei?"

"I'd have to say Gingka." Both Madoka and Gingka blushed.

"Hikaru: What would you answer if Kyouya asked you out?"

Hikaru and Kyoya looked at each other. "Um..." Hikaru twiddled her fingers. "Why does everyone ask me about boys? But I barely know Kyoya."

"I think that's okay. You just need to get to know him better. Kyouya: In your opinion, who is the strongest female blader in the world?"

"Strong how? Strong will? Or strong blader?"

"Both."

"I'd have to say that girl from Team Excalibur. Sophie."

"Really?"

"Yeah." His face betrayed no emotion.

"Here are the dares. Tsubasa: Cut your hair."

"W-WHAT? NO! IT'S MY TWADEMAOK WOOK!" He hugged his hair like he would do a teddy bear.

"It's just a little bit!"

Billy Bob handed him a pair of glittery pink safety scissors.

"Barbie," Ryuga growled from the top of the cage. "OW! HEY, THAT'S MY BUTT, YOU MANGY FLEA BAG!" He kicked the lioness on the nose.

Tsubasa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, _snip_.

"... T_T ... You only cut a centimeter."

"I cut it didn't I?" Tsubasa said cutely. He looked like he was about to cry.

I melted. "Fine. I'll let yo go. Today."

"WHY DOES HE GET EXCUSED?" Ryuga wailed.

"Because it's actually funny when you get tortured."

"Gingka: Walk out on the street only in your underwear and yell 'I love rainbows!'"

Hikaru, Mei Mei, and Madoka blushed as Gingka started shedding his clothes. Then, Billy Bob escorted him out.

"Switching to the camera outside," I said.

_Billy Bob pushed Gingka outside and shut the door. Everyone stared at him and snickered._

_Gingka took a deep breath. "Here goes my reputation," he muttered. Then, "I LOVE RAINBOWS!"_

_I almost went deaf with laughter._

_A long wooden cane came out of the door, hooked itself around Gingka's neck, and pulled him back_ inside.

Gingka put on his clothes. "There! Happy?"

"Very much. ShiningSunrise sent this long list of Truths and Dares. Kyoya: How did you get your jacket and T-shirt ripped?"

Kyoya sweatdropped. "I bought safety scissors from the 99 cent store?"

"Tsubasa: Why is your hair frickin' long?"

"DIDN'T I ALWEADY ANSWEW THAT QUESTION?" He started crying.

"Yes," I said. "Yes you did. Ginga: How did you get that bandage on your nose?"

Gingka covered his nose. "I have a nasal condition!"

"Madoka: How do you know all the stuff about Beyblade?"

"REALLY? It's called reading, people. Try it."

"Nope," I said. "Don't want to. Nile and Hyoma, come on in. ShiningSunrise has questions for you."

Nile was sitting in the corner. When did he get there? Billy Bob carried Hyoma into the room and dumped him onto the floor.

"Nile: Is the orange part of your hair dyed or natural?"

"IT'S NATURAL!"

"Hyoma: Why is your personality really hard to describe? I mean, I read it on Beyblade Wikia and it said: 'Hyoma's personality is very hard to describe as seen when he was assisting Kenta, Benkei, and Madoka he seemed to be a very skilled liar, and also when he battled Ginga on the Green Hades, he seemed to have an insane personality.' You also seemed like you were going to cry when you were battling with Reiji. Can you tell us the reason?"

"Is that how everyone sees me?"

"Probably not."

"Aries was getting ripped apart. Why wouldn't I cry? And everyone has mixed personalities. Check out Ryuga."

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE USE ME AS AN EXAMPLE?"

"See?" Hyoma smiled.

"... T_T ... Okay. Kenta: How would you react if Benkei actually dropped Sagittario off the tower?"

Kenta started crying.

"You know what? Forget it!" I said.

Benkei looked sheepish.

"Hikaru: Do you like somebody? If you do, who?"

"HUH? WHY ME?" Hikaru looked around the room. "I... I don't know! I don't do crushes!"

I leaned in. "Really?"

"Uh... uh..." Her eyes wildly darted around the room.

(A/N: I apologize for what I'm about to do! Please don't hurt me for my personal beliefs!)

"Ryuga's kind of cute."

Ryuga said nothing. He looked like he was about to pass out. Then, a lion roared at him and he went back to screaming.

"RYUGA!" Yu yelled. "HANG IN THERE! That's an order!"

"Oh gee, what do you think I'll do? Let go?"

"Madoka: If you like somebody, kiss that person on the lips." I smirked once again. This was really enjoyable.

Madoka took a deep breath and kissed Gingka.

The kiss lasted for 3 seconds... 4... 5... 6... 15...

"Um, you guys... I have a show to host."

Kenta and Yu and Benkei were green in the face. Hyoma was like O.O

"Ryuga: Wear a pink dress and do the 'Hokey Pokey' dance. Also, stay in that pink dress until the end of the episode!"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO PICK ON ME?"

"Um... because you're the bad boy and everyone wants you to do something totally OOC? Duh!" I snapped my gum.

Billy Bob once again pulled Ryuga out of the cage. Then, he gave Ryuga a sleeveless pink mini-dress with lots of frills and beads, and pink ballet flats.

Ryuga snatched it away. "I'm going to kill whoever suggested this."

Then, he started stripping himself to his boxers.

The girls were like tomato-heads. Hikaru was drooling at Ryuga's six-pack. So was I.

My manager snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Ma'am? Do you need some aspirin?"

I didn't blink. "SH! Don't ruin the moment..." I zoomed in on Ryuga's abs.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" he yelled when he saw the screen.

He put on the dress quickly.

"Well, don't you look like a pretty girl?" Nile laughed.

Ryuga turned red with embarrassment and anger. "SHUT UP! What's the Hokey Pokey?"

I sweatdropped. "You have a lot of catching up to do, homie."

I showed him another music video.

"You put your right hand in,

You put your right hand out.

You put your right hand in,

And you shake it all about.

You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around.

That what it's all about."

Then, he did the left hand, right foot, left foot, head, butt, and whole self.

Everyone laughed. Too bad he has to stay in that dress. I wanted to see him shirtless again.

"These are also from blackcatneko999. Ryuuga: Are you afraid of anything? And how old are you by the way?"

"Do I really look that old?" Ryuga curled up underneath his coat. "I'm eighteen! And the only things I'm afraid of is my Bey getting destroyed, and getting humiliated LIKE THIS!"

"Yay! This show is scaring you, right?"

"Gr..." He glared at me.

"You don't look so scary now," I said.

He ducked underneath his coat again.

"Okay! Kyoya: How did you get your scars?"

"I made them myself to make me look tough."

"And you do! Yu: Set Tsubasa's hair in fire! Then you can use a fire extinguisher on him." I grinned.

Tsubasa started crying. "WAAAA! Not my haiw. Pwease, not my haiw." He made a puppy-dog face.

"Sorry, Eagle-Baby," Yu said. "I don't want my dingle to be shown on national television, so..." He held up a box of matches.

Tsubasa's screams almost popped my eardrum, followed by the _hiss_ of the fire extinguisher.

Tsubasa looked like a Barbie-doll gone wrong.

I made a face and pressed the intercom. "Doctor McGurry, please come to the game room. Tsubasa Otori needs some serious medical attention. I repeat, Doctor McGurry, please come to the game room. Tsubasa Otori needs some serious medical attention. And bring the styling team with you! Thanks!"

I turned back to the game room. "Let's move on! Tsubasa is out of the competition until he gets better." A bunch of security guards carried Tsubasa out. "Madoka: kiss Kyoya fully on the lips for a whole minute!"

Gingka was in flames. Madoka sent him a glance that said, "I'm so sorry!" and placed her lips on top of Kyoya's.

They stayed like that for sixty seconds. Gingka put his arm around Madoka. At least her first kiss went to him, right?

"One more thing, Kyoya: Will you please pose topless for all your fans?"

Kyoya took his shirt off without hesitation. I could hear the fangirls screaming from outside, even though I was in a rec room. Although, I stared at him too. Sorry Ryuga! I still pick your six-pack, though! To me, Kyoya is second-rate (no offense to Kyoya or anyone else).

"And that's all for today's show of Truth or Dare... wait. There's that last thing for Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga."

"Oh no."

"From SnowyFlame, the one that almost killed me!" I announced. "This dare is private, so you three come here. The rest of you could talk."

Billy Bob escorted them out.

"I bet they're going to wear bikinis and makeup!" Yu said.

"No, they're going to do the chicken dance in chicken suits!" Kenta grinned.

"They're going to strip down to their underwear and cover themselves in barbecue sauce, then walk through the town and into the animal shelter!" Benkei argued.

"NO NO NO!" Mei Mei exclaimed. "You're all wrong! They're going to wear those Vegas showgirl costumes and perform as a mariachi band!"

"Will you all just shut up and wait?" I screamed.

Silence.

Then, Billy Bob came in and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned.

"Presenting... Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga... performing the CARAMELLDANSEN!"

A stage popped out of the floor. On it was Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga.

They were wearing jewelry, but not makeup, so you didn't have to look hard to see them blushing.

Gingka, in the middle, was wearing a blue minidress and matching knee-length boots, as well as a crown that looked like Pegasus wings.

Kyoya, on the right, was wearing a green minidress and black flats, and a fan of fluffy green feathers at the back.

Ryuga, on the left, was still wearing the pink dress, except that he had on makeup and jewelry, and somehow, Billy Bob got him to replace his headpiece with a sparkly pink princess tiara.

The lights dimmed and a bright spotlight was put on the three guys.

In sync, they put their hands above their heads. Then, perky girl music started to play and the boys vastly swung their hips from side to side to the beat of the song, which was sung by squeaky-voiced girls. They looked absolutely miserable.

I was crying.

Everyone in the room fell over laughing. Yu, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Hikaru, Madoka, Mei Mei, Chi Yun, Da Shan, and Chao Xin looked like they were about to pee themselves.

I heard Tsubasa howling with laughter from the floor below me, where the infirmary was located.

I bet all the countries surrounding Japan were complaining.

"Th-That's all for t-todaaaaayy-y!" I gasped, falling off my Evil Maniac chair. "U-U-Unt-til n-nexxxxt-t time o-on TRUTH OR DARE!"

* * *

><p>Next time, guys, lighten up on the dares! (panting)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

Thanks, everyone, for reviewing and giving ideas! Blame my laziness, but I'm not going to be using so many dares, and I'm not gonna mention any names. Yeah, call me lazy. I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABY!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the game show that we all love: TRUTH OR DARE!" I announced, spinning my Evil Maniac chair around. "This episode's gonna be a little longer than last time, because so many people reviewed! Thanks! Last night, after the show, we caught something on tape, outside the building. Give it up for Ryuga and his mommy!"<p>

Ryuga scowled. "Gr..."

I ignored him and showed a picture of a red-headed woman pinching Ryuga's ear. And whacking him on the butt with a frying pan. AT THE SAME TIME! (A/N: Yeah, I'm using the same plot as the Ember of Despair.)

"Aw," Hyoma said. "He's a mommy's boy!"

"I hate this show," Ryuga grumbled.

"Yeah, we know, honey. Anyway, Ryuga. You're gonna have to wear a swim suit while singing the Volcanoid song: Lord of Darkness."

Ryuga sweatdropped. "Lord, help me... T_T ... What's the song?"

I played it for him.

He sweatdropped again. "I have to sing _that_?"

"In a swim suit!" Billy Bob showed him a pair of dark red swim trunks with gold trim. (A/N: Whenever I picture Ryuga going to the beach, this is always what I see him in.)

Ryuga took off his clothes (up to his underwear) and put the swim suit on.

"Oh God!" I fainted. My manager splashed water onto my face. "GET AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!" I screamed, hitting her swith the bucket.

"Well once upon a time , I think is how it goes  
>In a country glorified and rid of all it's woes<br>There the lord of darkness spent his life without a care.  
>He who was a vampire with short stunning blue hair."<p>

As Ryuga kept singing (he's a great singer, BTW), Hyoma and Hikaru sweatdropped. "He doesn't have blue hair."

But the song didn't suit Ryuga. And that was why we were laughing.

Ryuga was almost as red as his swim suit as he sang the ending.

"Stuck inside a cell , his stamina it fell.  
>Ahh , the lord of darkness almost gave up.<br>Left inside an empty prison , feeling really pissed.  
>He forgot that he can willingly transform himself to mist."<p>

I applauded. "CONSIDER AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAN IDOL!"

Ryuga changed back into his normal clothes and hid under his coat again. He's been doing that a lot.

"Yu and Kenta: Cause a domino-style fall over line with everyone then sing Hakuna Matata!"

"On it!" Yu quickly fell onto Kenta, who fell onto Gingka, who fell onto Madoka, who fell onto Hikaru, and on and on.

Unfortunately, Ryuga was at the end of the line and there was no one to soften his landing. "OUCH!"

Then, the two burst into song.

"Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase!<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>Ain't no passing craze!<br>It means no worries, for the rest of your days!  
>It's our problem-freeeeeee... philosophy!<br>Hakuna Matata!"

I clapped. "You guys are all good singers, I think. I'm serious. You should become superstars!"

Ryuga sweatdropped. "We're already the laughingstock of the world. What more could we possibly want?" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Haha. I'm not stupid. I would want to be both! Tsubasa: Have you ever had your hair down when your NOT injured? That reminds me, manager-lady! Bring me the hairdryer!" I started to dry my hair.

Tsubasa sweatdropped. "When I take a bath?"

"Kyoya: And have you ever been attacked by a lion or lioness? Do you know Swahili or any other African language?"

"... T_T ... I'm from Japan... we don't have a lot of lions here."

"Gingka: Why is your hair SO spikey?"

"It's natural!"

"Ryuga: Give Gingka, Tsubasa and Kyoya Rugby tackles! And take Gingka to dancing lessons!"

"WHAT?" the four of them yelled.

But Ryuga tackled each of them anyway. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!"

Gingka was trying to stand up. "I think I broke something."

"Like your pride?" Kyoya snapped. "Yeah, I definitely broke that two days ago."

"Just stop complaining, you whiny babies!" Ryuga hissed.

"You're just saying that 'cause you enjoyed it!" Tsubasa huffed.

"We can't wait too long, but my manager here is good at the salsa. She can teach it to you two." I pointed at Ryuga and Gingka.

They glanced at each other. "Huh?"

My manager came in and started teaching them the salsa.

In five minutes, Ryuga and Gingka were salsa-ing all over the place. Nile was saying, "Vamos, amigos! Uno, dos, tres!" which was kind of funny since he's Egyptian... Well, anyway, Gingka was going the girl's part, although he complained about it.

When they were done, they stayed as far away from each other as they could.

"Ryuga why is most of your hair white did you bleach it?"

"No. Will everyone get used to the fact that EVERYONE has weird hair?"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that a hundred times already!" Yu said, licking the new ice-cream cone that Billy Bob gave to him.

"Ryuga and Gingka: Swap clothes with each other for the entire episode."

Ryuga made a face. "Does that include underwear and Beys?"

"Yes."

"EW!" Gingka danced around like the floor was hot.

"That's disgusting!" Ryuga said.

"You have to do it!"

Gingka looked around. "Um... will everyone please turn around?"

We did. Or at least, the camera guy and everyone else did.

Then, something crashed onto the floor. "GINGKA! Look what you made me do!"

The camera guy got a little curious.

"AH! TURN AROUND!" Gingka yelled.

Ryuga glared at the screen. "AND STOP DROOLING, PERVERT!"

"Sorry!" I said. I smirked and held up a picture. "This'll be my dirty little secret." I laughed evilly and put the photograph into my pocket, then locked it. Yeah, that's right people! I have a pocket that could be locked with a key!

When everyone turned around, they laughed.

First of all, Ryuga's clothes were too big for Gingka. He just couldn't get the dragon gauntlet on his wrist!

And Ryuga kept on scratching his forehead. "How could you stand to wear this thing?" He pulled at the scarf. "It's so hot in here!" Then, he scratched his wrists.

Oh yeah, and one more thing: Gingki's clothes were too small for Ryuga, so whenever he took a step in those clown shoes, he winced.

Ouch.

"Let's move on!" I giggled. "Yu, Kyoya, and Ryuga: Act like Benkei."

"W-What?"

"BU-BU-BU-BULL! THAT'S OUR KYOYA!" Ryuga yelled, rubbing Gingka's shoe onto the ground. He snorted.

"DARK BULL RED HORN UPPERCUT!" Yu punched the air.

"I WANT BURGERS, AND I WANT THEM NOW!" Kyoya shouted. "NO, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU GUYS ARE OUT! JUST ORDER SOME MORE!"

"Am I really that loud?" Benkei asked.

"YES! BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Yu, Kyoya, and Ryuga chorused.

Benkei: T_T

"Tsubasa: eat KFC in front of Eagle."

"W-WHAT?" Tsubasa looked like he was gonna cry again. "B-But that's the reason I don't eat poultry!"

I pressed the "Wak-wak-wak..." button. "Too bad, so sad."

Billy Bob handed Tsubasa some KFC chicken, and brought him Eagle.

Tsubasa bit into the chicken. Eagle screeched and flew away.

"NO WAIT! EAGLE! That was a dare!" Now Tsubasa really started crying.

I sighed and pressed the intercom. "Clean up in the game room! Tsubasa's getting poor Yu and Ryuga wet! Oh yeah, and get the psychiatrist! And the vet!"

Tsubasa was taken into the corner by the nice guy named Dr. Feel-Better.

Dr. Kitty-Poo was trying to get Eagle by tasering him. So far, she wasn't successful.

Then the janitor came in and started grumbling, "Stupid kid," as he mopped up the floor.

That only made Tsubasa cry louder.

"Hyoma: Dress up as a playboy bunny from Vegas."

Hyoma gulped as Billy Bob handed him the tight outfit.

He slipped into it and Chao Xin wolf-whistled.

"NO!" Tsubasa threw a KFC bucket against the wall, hitting Nile in the head. "I WANT MY EAGLE!"

Nile got up and took the bucket off his head. "Ra, help me."

Then, he threw the bucket back to Tsubasa, but ended up hitting Dr. Feel-Better.

"Kenta and Benkei: Play leap frog around the room until you drop."

Kenta jumped over Benkei easily. Then, when it was Benkei's turn, both of them fell.

"We're done!" Kenta said lamely. "Wow, Benkei. Kyoya wasn't kidding about how heavy you are."

"Hmph!"

I grinned. "As amusing it was to see you guys fail, I have a show I need to wrap up. This is for everyone minus the Chinese team, Gingka, and Madoka: Where are your parents?"

Kenta: "My mom and dad are watching me right now."

Benkei: "I ran away, so I don't really know."

Yu: "Both are dead."

Kyoya made the "dead" sign (AKA, slicing his finger across his throat).

Nile sighed. "Both of them are in Egypt. My dad's in jail and my mom's in an asylum."

Hyoma: "I'm adopted." Then, he got anime tears. "Hokuto just told me that last month!"

Hikaru: "My mom's sick in the hospital. My dad's dead."

"You saw my mom," Ryuga said. "My dad got murdered."

I almost cried. "Why?"

Ryuga scowled. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"Aren't you sad?" Gingka tilted his head to the side.

"Why would I be sad?" Ryuga then started crying. "DADDY, I MISS YOU!"

I jumped up and down. "I wanna hug him!"

So I did. And he hugged me BAAACK!

I was doing a happy dance in my head. I stuck my tongue out at Hikaru and mouthed, "I hugged him before you did!"

Then, I went back to the rec room and said, "I'm never washing my shirt again."

Ryuga stopped crying. I think he just remembered that he was on TV. "You saw nothing!" he growled.

I sweatdropped. "OOOOOkay... Ryuga: Put a 'punch me' sign on your back and leave it on you for the whole day! Including after the show! I have my peoples!"

Billy Bob handed Ryuga a "PUNCH ME" sign and used a dozen safety pins to attach it to the back of his (Gingka's) jacket. Then, everyone in the room lined up in front of Ryuga and started punching him everywhere.

And I mean everywhere. Mei-Mei socked him in the part where it hurts the most.

"Ryuga: go out in public, yell, 'My butt itches,' scratch it, then say, 'All better!'" I said.

Ryuga growled and I switched to the outside camera.

_A whole crowd of people were watching the show from the gigantic TV screen in front of the building (because now I'm filthy rich!)._

_They were sitting on bleachers._

_Then,_ _some random kid popped up on camera and said, "Hi Mom!"_

_Ryuga came out. At least a dozen people came up and punched him. The rest were cowering because he looked like he was about to murder someone._

_"MY BUTT ITCHES!" Ryuga yelled. Then, he scratched it. "ALL BETTER!"_

_I almost went deaf from the laughter of the people._

_Ryuga blushed and went back_ inside.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" Hikaru giggled.

"No need to sound so smug about it," Ryuga grumbled.

Everyone looked at them.

"Weird..." Kenta said.

"Ryuga: Sing the 'I love you' Barney song with all the emotion."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"So you _do_ know Barney!"

"Of course I do! I HATE BARNEY! HE'S SO ANNOYING!"

"SING!"

Ryuga gulped.

"I love you.  
>You love me.<br>We're a happy family.  
>With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.<br>Won't you say you love me too?"

His face looked like an angel, and his voice was pretty close.

I punched the table, laughing. That angel face sooooo didn't suit him! "Tsubasa: Do the chicken dance!"

Tsubasa stood up and pushed Dr. Feel-Better into the wall. "FINE! AS LONG AS YOU *BLEEP*ING GET MY EAGLE BACK!"

"Okey-dokey!"

I especially laughed when he wiggled his butt.

"Ryuga: What's the dumbest thing you've ever done that wasn't part of a dare?"

Ryuga looked at me, scratching his forehead again. "Do I have to?"

I held up the remote.

"I... I..." His face turned red. "Face Nemesis alone?"

I snorted. "Yeah. That _was_ dumb. But that wasn't the dumb_est_, right?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to squeeze lemon juice into my best friend's eyes," Ryuga said. Then, he added lamely, "It backfired."

"Ouch. Ryuga:What are your interests and what do you look for in a girl?"

"Beyblade is my life. And I like strong-willed girls. The ones who aren't afraid to speak up. She needs to be confident, and smart, and has the ability to be a great blader, even if people push her down. One who could put up with me. Oh yeah, and she has to be pretty, too."

"Dammit." I started putting on makeup.

"To all the male bladers: Do you have any other talents besides Beyblading? Let's go alphabetically."

Benkei: "Eating!"

"... T_T ... Is that even a talent?" I muttered.

Chao Xin: "Lookin' good!"

"Got that right," Mei Mei grumbled.

Chi Yun: "Math."

"NERD!" Chao Xin yelled.

Da Shan: "Martial Arts."

"Awesome!" I said.

Gingka: "Burping the alphabet!"

Hyoma: "Making shish-kebabs."

Kenta: "Dancing!"

"Really?"

Kyoya muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"The guitar!"

I screamed fan-girlishly. "YES! I KNEW IT!"

Nile: "Running."

Ryuga: "Singing, probably."

"Yeah," I said. "You are pretty good at that."

"It's hereditary!"

Tsubasa: "Jumping really high, I think."

"No wonder you have Eagle."

Tsubasa started crying again. Dr. Kitty-Poo still hasn't tasered Eagle.

Yu: "People say I'm really friendly. Does that count as a talent?"

"No." I sweatdropped. "That's your personality."

"Um... super senses."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered the Survival Battle. "Ryuga: Sing a sappy love song."

"N-No way!" Ryuga crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm tired of people making me sing!"

"Do. It. Now."

"I don't know any love songs."

"LIAR! I HEARD YOU LISTENING TO _WHAT HURTS THE MOST_ BY RASCAL FLATTS LAST NIGHT!" I screamed.

"STALKER!"

"SING!"

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.  
>That don't bother me.<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me.<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay.  
>But that's not what gets me.<p>

What hurts the most,  
>Is being so close.<br>And having so much to say,  
>And watching you walk away.<p>

And never knowin'  
>What could've been.<br>And not seein' that I'm lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do..."<p>

By the time he was finished, I was about to scream. "HE ACTUALLY SANG! AND HE WAS SOOOOO GOOD! So tell me, Ryuga," I leaned forward, almost falling off my Evil Maniac chair. "Who's the lucky girl?"

He blushed. "No one."

"Alright," I sighed. "Since it's not a dare, I'll let you go."

He sighed in relief.

"Chao Xin: Sit through an entire yaoi OVA without closing your eyes."

Billy Bob brought in a CD holding it with safety gloves. He put Chao Xin into a big box, then pressed a button on a TV remote.

"Ooh... this is an interesting start. What's yaoi, anyway?"

"Mei-Mei, kiss the person you have a crush on."

Mei-Mei went into the box and a smooching sound came out, followed by a blushing Mei-Mei. "There! Happy?"

"You got spunk, sister!" I said.

"Thanks."

I heard Chao Xin dancing inside and smirked.

"Da Shan, Ryuga and Kyoya: Go outside and be pedophiles until you hear sirens."

"WHAT?"

Ryuga looked upset. "I'm not having sex with a little kid."

"Neither am I!" Da Shan growled.

"Got that right," Kyoya said.

"Look. Just pretend," I scoffed.

"NO!"

Then, Ryuga said, "I'd personally rather have the Evil Robots."

"Agreed," Kyoya said. Da Shan shrugged. "Yeah."

Everyone stared at them in shock.

I grinned evilly and pressed the button.

A bunch of robots rushed into the room and started to grab for their clothes.

"What the... ARE YOU *BLEEP*ING SERIOUS?" Ryuga screeched.

"You thought I was kidding?" I smirked. "I never kid."

I snorted back a laugh.

"Great. You little- OW! That's sensitive!" Ryuga squeaked.

The robots exited the room.

Hikaru, Madoka, and Mei-Mei turned scarlet and looked away.

"*BLEEP*ING *BLEEP* ROBOTS! *BLEEP* THIS *BLEEP*ING SHOW! *BLEEP*ING *BLEEP! I'LL *BLEEP*ING MURDER YOU ALL!" Kyoya screamed.

Ryuga said even worse things as he massaged his... whatever the robot had injured. His mother must be waiting for him outside.

Da Shan was just sitting there, his eyes as wide as saucers. "*BLEEP*!"

I was staring at the screen.

Then, they scrambled for their clothes.

"Da Shan, that's my shirt! No one sits on my shirt!"

"Could you pass over the pants, please?"

"Anyone seen my coat?"

Once they were dressed, they glared at me.

"Hey, you were the ones who didn't want to become pedophiles." I raised my hands defensively.

Ryuga curled up underneath his coat.

"Chi Yun and Kenta: jump from a bridge into a raging river."

_Billy Bob took them to this nearby river just outside the city. "It just flooded from all the rain we had a couple of days ago!" I said into the speakers._

_Chi Yun and Kenta went to the middle of the bridge and looked at the whirling torrents. Then, they looked at each other, took a deep breath..._

Ryuga leaned towards the screen. "Come on."

_The two boys jumped into the water. Spluttering and coughing, they bobbed in and out of the water for a few seconds._

_"Mommy, wook!" a little boy pointed at the water. "Wittew fishies!"_

_Billy Bob fished them out with a net and looked at the little boy._

_Who stared with his mouth open. "Big man," he whispered._

When Chi Yun and Kenta came back, everyone fussed over them.

"Give the little guys some air," Kyoya said.

Suddenly, Chao Xin screamed from inside his box. "NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! LET ME OUT!" He banged frantically from inside.

I turned the volume dial on my remote and his screams were muted.

"Kyoya: Snuggle with a cute lion plushie for the entire episode tomorrow. Make sure you bring one, or _I_ will." I gave him a death glare.

_Gulp_.

When I read the next dare, I squealed. "Ryuga and Kyoya: Sing 'Sexy and I Know It' without shirts."

Ryuga and Kyoya looked at each other, like, "Here we go again," and took off their shirts. Once again, I stared at them.

Ryuga: "When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly."

Kyoya: "I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah.  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control.<br>It's RedFoo with the big afro."

Ryuga: "And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw."

Kyoya: "Girl look at that body."

Ryuga: "Girl look at that body."

Kyoya: "Girl look at that body."

Both: "I work out."

Ryuga: "Girl look at that body."

Kyoya: "Girl look at that body."

Ryuga: "Girl look at that body."

Both: "I work out."

Kyoya: "When I walk in the spot, this is what I see.  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me."<p>

Ryuga: "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it."

Kyoya: "Show it."  
>Ryuga: "Show it."<p>

Kyoya: "I'm sexy and I know it."  
>Ryuga: "I'm sexy and I know it."<p>

"Wait! Keep singing!" I said. "Madoka, Hikaru, and Mei-Mei: Belly dance with those two and wear the proper outfits."

Billy Bob handed the girls the "proper outfits." Then, they got into the dressing room and came out wearing really tight skirts and tops that showed their stomachs.

Pink for Madoka, darker pink for Mei-Mei, and blue for Hikaru.

Ryuga and Kyoya almost stopped singing, then turned red when the three girls started dancing around them.

Hikaru blushed when she accidentally collided into Ryuga.

"Nile: Who do you like? Kiss that person."

"She's back in Egypt."

"Bummer. Oh well, care to tell us who she is?"

"No."

"Okay. EVIL ROBOTS!"

"HER NAME IS CLEO!"

"Cleo? As in, like, Cleopatra?"

"Yeah."

"Kyoya: Kiss Hikaru!"

Kyoya choked on the lyrics. "I'm s- WHAT?"

"Keep singing!"

He kissed Hikaru anyway... on the cheek. He missed her lips because she was moving around too much. She reddened. "Uh..."

"This is the end of today's episode of Truth or Dare! 'Night, folks!"

* * *

><p>Thanks!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>"HELLO FOLKS, and welcome to the show: Truth... or DARE!"<p>

"Did you enjoy yesterday's show? 'Cause I sure did! I saw Ryuga four times without a shirt. Two of those times, he was *BLEEP*ING NAKED! And he cried on my shoulder and I had that shirt framed and hung on my bedroom wall where I could see it!"

"Aw, shut up!" Ryuga growled.

Kyoya was hugging a lion plushie named Daisy (named by Yu), as promised.

"Today, we'll be having extra people in this show."

"Who could be unlucky enough?..." Gingka muttered.

"Give it up for our favorite fanboy, SORA!"

"WHAT?" Gingka and Kenta fell off their chairs. "Poor Sora."

"Gingka, how could you? I thought you were my friend!" Sora was at Gingka's feet. "And yet you chose Masa-moomoo over me? WHY?"

"Next up, Masamune Kadoya!"

"OH YEAH!" Masamune said. "I'm gonna get to beat you at something, Gingka! And I'm gonna beat you good!" Then, he turned to Sora. "And my name's not Masa-moomoo, Copycat! Yeah, that's right. I watched you try and imitate Gingka's Special Move! AND FAIL!"

"SHUT UP!"

Gingka sweatdropped.

"And last, but not least... the treasure-hunter with a striking resemblance to Ryuga... RYUTO! Who is actually his little brother."

Ryuto looked nervous. "I'd rather be back at Mexico..."

"Shut up, Ryuto, and sit down next to Ryuga."

"She scares me," Ryuto grumbled as he went to his seat.

"Welcome to the show," Ryuga said.

"I still can't believe you forgot me."

"Hey! I'm sorry!"

"Anyway, let's begin! Guys, you know the rules! Do it or face the robots, like what Ryuga, Kyoya, and Da Shan did."

"Gr..." Kyoya squeezed Daisy until I thought his head was about to pop off. (A/N: Yeah, Daisy's a boy.)

Everyone looked nervous, as always. Ryuga was crossing his fingers, his arms, and his legs.

"Sora and Gingka: Swap beys until the end of the episode and at the end, battle each other!"

Ryuga sighed in relief.

Billy Bob handed their Beyblades to looked at his Beyblade nervously, then handed it to Sora.

Sora gave Cyber to Gingka.

I pressed a button and a stadium rose from the floor.

"Let it rip!"

Gingka lost. Maybe that was because Sora couldn't control Pegasus...

"Ryuga and Kyoya: Tie both Kyoya and Ryuga together and set a white lion pride on them."

Billy Bob tied Kyoya and Ryuga's legs to each other. Kyoya would NOT let go of Daisy.

"This shall be a three-legged race. Lions vs Bladers."

Gulp.

The two bladers looked at each other. Billy Bob took them to the backyard.

"Switching to backyard cameras..."

Billy Bob shoved them into the gigantic cage.

The lions growled.

"OH GOD!" Kyoya almost dropped poor Daisy.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ryuga screamed.

They kept on tripping over each other because they were each trying to go in different directions. Then, they collided into each other. "*BLEEP*!"

Kyoya put Daisy's tail into his mouth so both of his hands were free. They barely managed to climb a tree. I sighed in relief. "Wow. Good thing I didn't chop that thing down."

"Gingka: Put these on. You got a couple of tests."

A guard named Fred gave Gingka some horse-riding gear. Gingka put them on. "What kind of tests?"

I blocked out Kyoya and Ryuga's screams. "Fred, give him the binder."

"W-What binder? O.O" A large binder almost as big as Yu was set in front of Gingka.

On the cover were the words: SPELLING AND MATH TESTS.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gingka: Participate in eventing on a world champion level palamino Thoroughbred. It's gonna start after the show, so for now, take the test."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fred! Bring Kyoya and Ryuga back, I think they've had enough."

A few minutes later, Fred dropped Kyoya and Ryuga into the room and untied them.

"ARE YOU *BLEEP*ING TRYING TO MURDER US?" Kyoya yelled, squeezing Daisy even harder.

"Th-That lioness was smiling at me," Ryuga whispered, looking scared.

"Kyoya: Get Ginga and Madoka to sing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' While sitting and watching in a tree!"

Kyoya said, "Gingka and Madoka, go sing whatever she asked you to sing."

Gingka raised his head and broke his pencil in half. "YES! I'M DONE!"

"I bet he just wrote random words and numbers," Ryuga muttered to Ryuto.

Ryuto showed him a thick wad of cash and a piece of paper that said, "I bet that he wrote a letter for each one."

They shook on it.

Madoka blushed.

Kyoya jumped into a fake tree with Daisy.

"Kenta, you're Timon. Benkei's Pumba. The rest of you sing chorus."

Kenta: "I can see what's happening."

Benkei: "What?"

Kenta: "And they don't have a clue."

Benkei: Who?"

Kenta: "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.  
>Our trio's down to two."<p>

Benkei: "Oh."

Kenta (in a French accent): "Ze sweet caress of twilight."  
>(normal voice) There's magic everywhere.<br>And with all this romantiiiiic atmosphere,  
>Disaster's in the aiiiiir..."<p>

Everyone else: "Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings.<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
>With all its living things."<p>

Gingka: "So many things to tell her.  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me."<p>

Madoka: "He's holding back, he's hiding.  
>But what, I can't decide.<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is,  
>The king I see inside?"<p>

Everyone else: "Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings.<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony,  
>With all its living things...<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far.<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties.  
>Love is where they are."<p>

Kenta: "And if he falls in love tonight  
>(he sniffed) It can be assumed..."<p>

Benkei: "His carefree days... with us are history."

Kenta and Benkei: "In short, our pal... is doomed."

"That was great!" I said.

Kyoya clapped from his perch on the tree. He made Daisy clap too, then blushed. "Nobody saw that."

"We just did," everyone said.

"Gr..."

"Sora: Have you ever actually battled Gingka?"

"Just today. But not really."

"Gingka: How long was your longest-ever nap?"

"Back in Koma Village, my dad said I slept after lunch for like, seven hours. I woke up in time for dinner."

"That's a long nap," I admitted. "Ryuga: Do you have a favorite anime that's not related to Beyblade?"

"I don't watch TV."

"Masamune: If you were a girl, who would you date? You've got four choices: Gingka, Kyoya, Benkei, and Kenta."

Masamune grimaced. "Easy! Gingka! 'Cause that way, I could beat him more!"

"Of course, that's your answer," Gingka grumbled.

"Ryuto and Ryuga: Are you two related?"

"I think we confirmed that a few days ago..." Ryuga said.

"Yeah, you did. Ryuga: Get along with the others, at least for five minutes, without screaming, shouting or even frowning!"

"Huh?"

"So far, so good!"

Gingka smirked. "Hey, Ryuga! If we battled, do you think I'd win?"

Ryuga smiled. "No. With all due respect, I think I would, Gingka."

"I don't think that's true..."

"Kyoya: Let Hikaru, Madoka and the host turn you into a girl, then, compete at a beauty pageant."

"*BLEEP*?"

Hikaru and Madoka dragged him over to the rec room, escorted by Billy Bob and Fred.

"DAISY, SAVE ME!"

There, we set to work. "Oh yeah," I said. "Benkei: Eat a dish made by Gingka."

"Huh?"

Gingka grinned and handed him something that looked like the Pupu Platter splattered with Gummi Bears.

Benkei turned green. "What's that?"

"That's my Mystery Cake! 'Cause I just throw random stuff in it!"

Benkei ate it and vomited into Masamune's hoodie.

Masamune yelped and took his sweater off.

"Kenta: Drop Sagittario off the tower like Benkei threatened to. I've got work to do." Then, I turned to Kyoya. "Mr., you need a serious makeover."

So my manager, Valerie, took over. "Tsubasa: Watch the scariest and the bloodiest movie you've ever heard in the storage closet. And don't come out until four or five hours after the credits."

Fred carried Tsubasa to the closet. "NO! NOT WITHOUT MY EAGLE, NO! MY EAGLE!"

"Shut up!" Valerie snapped.

Eagle, finally forgiving Tsubasa, started to peck Fred, but Dr. Kitty-Poo (wow, she still hasnt given up!) caught him in a bag and gave it to Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you guys, we have to wait for Tsubasa to finish watching, Kyoya to come back from the beauty pageant, and Gingka to go to the eventing.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Congratulations, Kyoya!" Benkei said. "Third place!"

"Don't say it like it's a good thing." Kyoya growled. We managed to get his hair down and curled, he was wearing a lot of makeup, and a blue and green dress. We made him play guitar for his talent.

And to tell you the truth, it wasn't that bad. They actually cheered.

Gingka was all muddy and covered in horse poop. So much for horses liking him. Maybe it only worked on Pegasi.

Tsubasa looked like he just saw something he shouldn't have. So did Eagle, who was frozen, like a statue. Seriously, Tsubasa tapped the wall with him, and he didn't move. Then Tsubasa went crazy and tried to give him CPR.

"Gingka, Tsubasa, Masamune, Ryuga, and Kyoya: Dress like the SHINee members in their Lucifer look and dance to SHINee-Lucifer."

A few minutes later, the five guys were dressed in loose shirts, loose vests, tight pants, and knee-length boots, and were dancing to SHINee-Lucifer.

They were pretty good, if you ignore the fact that Gingka accidentally kicked one of his boots off. It hit Ryuga's head, and Ryuga fell onto Kyoya.

Masamune got a wedgie at the beginning of the dance routine.

Oh yeah, and Kyoya was trying to wipe off his beauty pageant makeup.

Tsubasa's only error was that he danced like a robot, probably still traumatized by that horror movie.

When they were done, all I could announce was, "Gingka, you failed the test! This is the most horrifying grade I have ever seen in my life! You wrote random things for each answer! BTW, 1 plus 1 is not CUPCAKE!"

"Dammit," Ryuto grumbled, and passed over his money to his brother, who started counting it.

"That's it for today's Truth or Dare!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>"Welcome, everyone, to the Truth or Dare show! I'm not gonna stop for the chit-chat because that's a waste of time."<p>

"Yes, please," Kyoya grumbled. "Just get this over with."

I scowled at him. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants. For Tsubasa: Are you a boy?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tsubasa was starting to look annoyed.

"When was the last time you checked?"

"IN THE SHOWER THIS MORNING!" Then, he blushed, realizing what he just said.

We all laughed. I think even Eagle was enjoying himself, because Tsubasa said, "Stop that, Eagle. No, it's not funny!"

That, or he was mental.

"Well, we're off to a good start! Kyoya and Ryuga: Wear pink frilly dresses for the rest of the chapter!"

"W-What?"

"But I just wore one a few days ago!" Ryuga whined.

"Don't you remember the Caramelldansen?" Kyoya growled. "And the beauty pageant?"

"I remember," I mused. "You two make such good girls. Ryuga even screams like one."

"Gr..."

Billy Bob handed them each a frilly pink dress.

They put them on and I snapped a picture. "This is going into my photo album." Then, I put it into a really thick binder that was already overflowing with photos. Most of them were the guys either shirtless, or in Ryuga, Kyoya, Da Shan, and Gingka's cases, naked.

"YOU SEXUAL PREDATOR!" Gingka yelled.

"Hey, I'm not trying to rape you guys," I pointed out. "I just like putting photos here so I could share them with my BFFs."

"And who would those be?" Ryuga growled.

"My brain, my heart, and my eyes. And Jenna. Now shut up. Ryuga and Kyoya, again: Sing 'Wretches and Kings' by Linkin Park."

Kyoya glared at me. "Do I have to? Why can't you just make Ryuga sing it by himself?"

Ryuga grabbed the front of Kyoya's dress and started shaking him. "BECAUSE I ALREADY *BLEEP*ING SANG WHAT HURTS THE MOST, AND BARNEY, AND LORD OF DARKNESS, AND SEXY AND I KNOW IT, AND HOKEY POKEY, AND BARBIE GIRL, AND THE BACKGROUND FOR CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT, AND GR! WHY DOES EVERYONE PICK ON ME?"

"T_T' ... Are you done?" I asked.

"YES!"

"Good. Now sing, Kyoya, before he starts ranting again."

To save face,  
>How low can you go?<br>Talk a lot of shit but yet you don't know.  
>Static on the way make us all say whoa.<br>The people up top push the people down low.  
>Get down and obey every word.<br>Steady get in line if you haven't yet heard.  
>Want to take what I got don't be absurd.<br>Don't fight the power and nobody gets hurt.  
>If you haven't heard yet than I'm letting you know,<br>There ain't shit we don't run when guns unload.  
>And no one make a move unless my people say so.<br>Got everything under control.  
>Now everybody go.<p>

And they actually sang the whole thing. Although Tsubasa covered Yu's ears at the language.

I wondered why he didn't do that at first.

"Hikaru: Kiss the person you like." I winked at her, and suggestively pointed to Ryuga and made kissing sounds.

Hikaru blushed, then went up to Ryuga and kissed him.

They both turned red.

Everyone was like, O.O ?

Even though I loved Ryuga, I was still squealing. "EEP! She just kissed him when he was wearing a frilly pink dress!"

"Not how I pictured my first kiss," Ryuga and Hikaru said.

When they were done, Kyoya, Chao Xin, and Gingka wolf-whistled.

"Madoka, Mei-Mei and Hikaru sing 'Turn Me On.'"

The girls looked at each other. "Okay."

(BlueButterflyKisses84 I hope that this is the right one!)

Madoka: Docta docta, need you back home baby.  
>Mei-Mei: Docta Docta, where you at?<br>Hikaru: Give me somethin'.  
>Madoka: I need your love<br>Mei-Mei: I need your love  
>Hikaru: I need your lovin'.<br>Madoka and Mei-Mei: You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'  
>Hikaru: My body needs a hero<br>Madoka: Come and save me  
>Mei-Mei: Something tells me you know how to save me<br>All 3: I've been feeling weird (oh)  
>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me<br>Oooooooooh!  
>Make me come alive<br>Come on turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life<br>Come on and turn me on  
>I'm too young to die<br>Come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Madoka: Turn me on  
>Mei-Mei: Turn me on<br>Hikaru: Turn me on

I clapped. "That was amazing! I totally think you should form a girl band! Next dare: Masamune: Kiss Madoka."

Gingka gave him a death glare. "Don't you dare, Masamune!"

"Sorry!" Masamune looked scared, but kissed Madoka anyway.

Gingka jumped up to strangle Masamune, but I said, "Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga: Dance to Single Ladies by Beyonce in Vegas showgirl costumes."

Ryuga stomped his foot onto the floor. "NO! I refuse to do this dare! I have had enough of people making me sing, dance, and dress up in stupid girl costumes that make my legs look like chicken wings! And I am sick and tired of you guys throwing me into lion cages!"

"Evil Robots!"

"I'll do it," Ryuga huffed. "I'm in no mood to let the world see me naked again."

"You have a great body!" a fangirl screamed from outside.

"DAMMIT! Now you got me fangirls!"

"Oopsie. Billy Bob!" I clapped my hands.

Billy Bob gave the three boys those tight showgirl costumes that looked like they were made by the Fairy Godmother of Vegas.

All that was missing was the chocolate cake that could turn into a hot limo, and a fat cat as a chaffeur.

The upbeat music of Beyonce's amazing genius song blasted from the speakers.

Although it didn't suit the song, Gingka did the Robot, and the Moonwalk, and weirdly, the Chicken Dance.

All Ryuga was doing was standing in his spot, tapping his feet and unenthusiastically swinging his arms.

Kyoya wasn't doing anything. He was trying to adjust the gigantic green headpiece the stylists have managed to fasten onto his spiky (or as everyone likes to call it, gravity-defying) hair.

"You're doing it all wrong!" I said. "Gingka, dance like the Chipettes! Ryuga, get your lazy butt moving! Kyoya, leave the *bleep*ing headpiece alone."

The boys made faces, then started to dance and swing their hips, and vice versa.

When the song was done, they eagerly removed their costumes, although Ryuga and Kyoya were way less than happy to put their frilly pink straitjackets back on.

I smirked, reading the next dare. "Sora: Slap Gingka."

Sora passed out, but Billy Bob dumped a bucket of water onto his face. Including the bucket.

"OI!" He waved a hand to slap Billy Bob, but the guard cleverly put Gingka in his place.

_SLAP_!

"NOOOOO!" Sora wailed.

I laughed. "Let's replay that moment in slow-mo."

I clicked the rewind button. It showed Billy Bob carefully dragging Gingka over after he splashed Sora.

Then, the slap echoed through the room.

_SSSSSSLLLLLLAAAAAPP_!

Then, came Sora's voice, deeper. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sora was crying.

"Kyoya and Gingka: Swap clothes, personalities, etc."

Gingka paled. "Not again."

Ryuga laughed at him. "You got to switch underwear with two different guys!"

"Shut up," Gingka growled.

"Already sounding like Kyoya, I see," Madoka said.

Kyoya didn't say anything as he and Gingka switched clothes behind the folding screen (which I had added after the last time we saw guys naked).

They came out. Kyoya scratched his forehead. "Ryuga was right! How do you wear this stuff?"

Gingka scowled.

"Tsubasa: Is there any other animal you like besides Eagle?"

"No."

"Which female blader do you like the most?"

"I'd have to say Hikaru, if it means friends."

"I think it does," I said. Note that I'm just going easy on poor Tsubasa. It's bad enough that Yu burned his hair off and Eagle gave him the cold shoulder for one and a half episodes.

"All male bladers: Compete in a runway show with each other. The girls get to be the judges."

The guys looked helplessly at each other. "What do we have to wear?" Chi Yun asked.

"Um..." I turned to the girls. "What do you guys want them to wear? I personally vote for swim trunks."

"Swim trunks it is!" Madoka grinned.

Mei-Mei got stars in her eyes.

In five minutes, the boys were swaggering up and down a runway (which I made pop out of the floor).

The girls never took their eyes off them. Neither could I.

Most of the boys anyway.

"This is the end of today's episode of Truth or Dare!"

* * *

><p>Need a couple more chapters, then I'm done.<p> 


	7. Finished!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE: METAL FIGHT

* * *

><p>This story is officially finished. Sorry, guys. My mom still hasn't told me the computer password and the only time I could use it is at night, which totally takes away homework time, and my other stories.<p>

Special thanks to everyone who submitted questions and dares, even though I didn't use them.

SO SORRY!

Thanks for reading!

~DragonFang2011


End file.
